Stamm des eilenden Wassers
Der Stamm des eilenden Wassers (Original: The Tribe of Rushing Water) ist ein gut versteckter Stamm von Katzen, der mitten im Gebirge jenseits des Waldgebiets lebt. Die Katzen des Stammes haben sich gut an das harte Leben dort angepasst. Der Stamm ist so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Clan und ihre Überzeugungen ähneln denen der KatzenClans, sind jedoch nicht genau gleich. Das Aussehen der Katzen wird allgemein als kleiner und schlanker als die Waldkatzen, selbst als der WindClan, und mit breiten Köpfen und dünnen Hälsen beschrieben. Sie glauben an den Stamm der ewigen Jagd, der, wie der SternenClan, aus Verstorbenen ihrer Gruppe besteht und über sie wacht. Bräuche Um auf die Jagd zu gehen, bedecken sich die Stamm-Katzen mit Schlamm, der sie im Gebirge tarnt. Der Stamm des eilenden Wassers ist außerdem bei den Clans sehr populär für seine außergewöhnlichen Jagdkünste und Traditionen. Der Stamm hat andere Bräuche als die Clans, z.B. teilen die Stammeskatzen jedes Stück Frischbeute mit einer anderen Katze. Im Gegensatz zu den Waldkatzen gibt es beim Stamm des eilenden Wassers feste Rituale, bei denen der gesamte Stamm zu den Ahnen, dem Stamm der ewigen Jagd, zusammenkommt und betet. Feinde Der Stamm des eilenden Wassers lebt komplett alleine in den Bergen. Meist geht es bei ihnen friedlich zu, wäre da nicht Scharfzahn. Er ist ein gefährlicher Berglöwe und der Grund, weshalb der Stamm in Angst und Schrecken lebt. Nach und nach entführt Scharfzahn einzelne Katzen, nimmt sie mit und frisst sie anschließend. Als jedoch die vier auserwählten Katzen auf den Stamm treffen, verändert sich dies. Es kommt zu einem Kampf. Um Krähenpfote zu schützen, lenkt Federschweif Scharfzahns Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Mutig krallt sie sich an einem hoch erhobenen Felsbrocken fest. Dieser bricht jedoch von der Decke ab und fällt anschließend auf Scharfzahn, wodurch sein Genick durchbohrt wird. Scharfzahn stirbt, Federschweif allerdings auch. Später sind die Streuner ihre Feinde. Territorium Das Territorium des Stammes erstreckt sich weit über die Berge. Da es keine anderen Clans oder Stämme, die dem Stamm sein Territorium streitig machen könnten, in den Bergen gibt, müssen die Stammeskatzen auch keine Grenzmarkierungen oder Grenzpatrouillen vornehmen, was dazu führt, dass die Grenzen des Stammesgebietes ziemlich fließend sind bzw. keine vorhanden sind und weshalb sie auch nicht richtig kämpfen können. Der Stamm nutzt so viel Platz, wie er will und gerade braucht. Lager Sie leben in der "Höhle des eilenden Wasser", einer großen Höhle, die versteckt hinter einem Wasserfall liegt. Das Lager besteht aus mehreren Höhlen, die von der Haupthöhle abzweigen. Darunter ist die Höhle der spitzen Steine, in welcher der Seher des Stamms die Zeichen der Kriegerahnen, dem Stamm der ewigen Jagd, deutet. Zwei andere Höhlen sind die Kinderstube, in der die Nester für die Jungenmütter und ihre Jungen sind und eine, in der die Zukünftigen schlafen, so wie eine für die Höhlenwächter und Beutejäger. Der Seher verlässt die Höhle nur ganz selten. Der einzige Eingang zu dieser Höhle ist nur über einen schmalen Sims zu erreichen. Dies nennen die Katzen den "Pfad des eilenden Wassers". Struktur des Stammes Die Struktur des Stammes ist ein wenig anders als die der Clans. Seher Der Seher (Original: Healer) ist der Anführer und der Heiler zugleich. Er führt nicht nur den Stamm an, redet und deutet die Zeichen vom Stamm der ewigen Jagd, sondern er heilt auch Krankheiten der Stammmitglieder. Wenn eine Katze Seher wird, wird er oder sie Sager von den spitzen Steinen genannt, oder kurz Steinsager. Er nimmt an keinem Kampf teil, um nicht verletzt oder getötet zu werden, da er auch nur ein Leben hat. Er geht auch nicht auf Jagdrotten. Er verlässt die Höhle nach der Ernennung zum Steinsager nur selten, außer, um einen Nachfolger zu ernennen. Die erste Seherin war Halber Mond, zu ihrer Zeit war es jedoch noch nicht der Stamm des eilenden Wassers sondern die Cats of the Mountains, deren Wurzeln in den Ur-Katzen liegen. Höhlenwächter Höhlenwächter (Original: Cave-Guard) sind meist kräftig gebaut und größer als manch eine Waldkatze. Ihre Aufgabe ist das Beschützen der Höhlen vor Feinden und die Beaufsichtigung von Jagdpatrouillen, um sie vor Adlern zu warnen. Sie werden schon als Höhlenwächter oder Jäger geboren, das heißt, wenn eine Höhlenwächterin ein Junges bekommt, ist es automatisch auch Höhlenwächter. Die Gruppe wird von einem Oberhaupt vertreten, welches der/die Beste des Aufgabengebiets ist. In dieses Amt wird eine Katze hineingeboren. Beutejäger Beutejäger (Original: Prey-Hunter) sind kleiner und flinker als die Höhlenwächter und haben sich auf die Jagd spezialisiert. Ihre Hauptaufgabe ist es, den Stamm mit Nahrung zu versorgen. Die Gruppe wird von einem Oberhaupt vertreten, welche der/die Beste des Aufgabengebiets ist. Auch in dieses Amt wird eine Katze hineingeboren. Ein/e Beutejäger/in verlässt meist die Höhle nur mit einem Höhlenwächter, vor allem bei der Jagd, damit sie sich auf die Beute konzentrieren kann, während sie von den Höhlenwächtern beschützt werden. Zukünftige Zukünftige (Original: To-Be) sind mit den Schüler der Clans gleichzusetzen. Sie werden entweder als Höhlenwächer, Beutejäger oder sogar als Seher ausgebildet. Die Katzen vom Stamm des eilenden Wassers werden in ihre Ausbildung hineingeboren. Anders als im Clan werden die Jungen erst mit acht Monden zu Zukünftigen ernannt und sie tragen die gleichen Namen, die sie auch als Beutejäger oder Höhlenwächter tragen. Jungenmütter Jungenmütter (Original: Kit-Mother), so etwas wie die Königinnen aus den Clans, sind Kätzinnen, die Junge erwarten und aufziehen, bis sie Zukünftige werden. Jedoch werden die Jungen meist langsamer zu einem Zukünftigen, da sie erst mit acht Monden ernannt werden. Junge Junge sind, genau wie im Clan, junge Katzen, die noch zu jung sind und deren Ausbildung zum Beutejäger oder Höhlenwächter noch nicht begonnen haben. Sie dürfen niemals alleine die Höhle verlassen und sie tragen die gleichen Namen, die sie auch als Beutejäger oder Höhlenwächter tragen werden. Anders als in den Clans werden sie erst mit acht Monden zum Zukünftigen ernannt. Älteste Ähnlich wie die Ältesten im Clan sind sie wirklich die ältesten Katzen und haben eine ähnliche Rolle. Sie können den Pflichten eines Beutejägers oder Höhlenwächters nicht mehr nachgehen. Sie werden oft in schwierigen Zeiten angehört. Ausdrücke Die Katzen des Stammes verwenden andere Redewendungen als die Clan-Katzen, wobei sie oft nur andere Bezeichnungen haben. Die Bedeutungen dieser Redewendungen haben meist mit dem Leben der Katzen zu tun und haben fast immer eine Entsprechung in der Sprache der Clan-Katzen (für genauere Informationen zur Sprache der Clan-Katzen, siehe: Clan Sprache). Hier eine Auswahl der Ausdrücke und der waldkätzischen Entsprechungen: *'Fangbeute' - Frischbeute *'Käferhirn' - Mäusehirn/Spatzenhirn *'Nachtsamen' - Todesbeeren *'Warmen Trost spenden' - Sich die Zunge geben *'Weissagung' - ein Ritual, bei dem die versammelten Stammeskatzen zum Stamm der ewigen Jagd singen und beten. Hat keine Entsprechung in der Sprache der Waldkatzen. *'Zeit des befreiten Wassers' - Zeit, in der das Wasser nicht gefroren ist; Blattfrische bis Blattfall *'Zeit des gefrorenen Wassers' - Zeit, in der das Wasser gefroren ist; Blattleere *'Wasserwechsel / Zeitwechsel' - Blattwechsel Sprache Es ist außerdem erwähnt worden, dass die Stammes-Katzen einen für die Waldkatzen fremdartigen Akzent besitzen. Es ist aber nicht bestätigt worden, dass dies bei allen Berg-Katzen der Fall ist. Laut Victoria Holmes haben sie eine walisische Aussprache. Glauben Anders als die Clan-Katzen glauben sie an den Stamm der ewigen Jagd, ihre Ahnen. Dort leben ihre verstorbenen Stammesvorfahren. Die Zeichen von ihnen werden von dem Seher, Steinsager, gedeutet. Es ist nicht ganz klar, ob der Stamm der ewigen Jagd nur ein anderer Ausdruck der Stammkatzen für den SternenClan ist, oder ob sie an gänzlich andere Kriegervorfahren glauben. Hierarchie Seher und Anführer *Sager von den spitzen Steinen (Steinsager) Höhlenwächter *Fels wo Adler nistet (Fels); Anführer der Höhlenwächter *Tal unter Frosthimmel (Tal) *Fang vom kreisenden Adler (Fang), war ein Verstoßener *Berg wo sich Schnee fängt (Berg), war ein Verstoßener *Vogel der den Wind reitet (Vogel), war eine Verstoßene *Nacht ohne Sterne (Nacht) Beutejäger *Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt (Bach) *Nebel wo Sonnenlicht schimmert (Nebel); beste Beutejägerin *Sturmpelz Jungenmutter *Stern der auf Wasser scheint (Stern); wurde von Scharfzahn ermordet *Flügelschatten über Wasser (Flügel) *Flug vom aufgeschreckten Reiher (Flug) Auftritt Staffel 2 ''Mondschein Brombeerkralle und seine Mitreisenden werden vom Stamm gefangen genommen, weil sie annehmen, Sturmpelz sei eine auserwählte Katze, die sie von Scharfzahn befreien wird. Später, im Kampf gegen Scharfzahn stellt sich heraus, dass Federschweif die Auserwählte gewesen ist. Sie stirbt dann bei dem entscheidenden Kampf gegen Scharfzahn, der aber auch stirbt. Krähenpfote ist daraufhin sehr traurig, weil er sie geliebt hat. Morgenröte Auf der großen Reise zum See-Territorium müssen die Clans das Stammesgebiet durchqueren. Da sie die Berge nicht gewohnt sind und außerdem Blattleere herrscht, sind sie kurz vor dem Verhungern, als sie von den Stammes-Katzen gefunden werden. Diese haben bereits von der Ankunft der Clan-Katzen erfahren, da Steinsager eine entsprechende Weissagung empfangen hat. Für einige Zeit sind die Clan-Katzen Gäste des Stammes. Als es wieder wärmer wird, verlassen die Katzen den Stamm und begeben sich ins See-Territorium, wobei Sturmpelz wegen Bach in den Bergen bleibt. Staffel 3 Verbannt '' Fang und Nacht kommen zum DonnerClan, um Hilfe zu holen, da wilde Streuner den Stamm bedrohen. Feuerstern schickt eine Patrouille mit den damaligen auserwählten Katzen zusammen mit Windpfote, Löwenpfote, Distelpfote und Häherpfote los. Steinsager gefällt es vorerst nicht, dass die Clan-Katzen ihnen helfen wollen, doch dann sieht er ein, dass der Stamm Hilfe braucht und erlaubt es den Clan-Katzen sogar, Grenzen zu setzen und die Zukünftigen zu trainieren. Am Schluss kämpfen sie gegen die wilden Streuner. Quellen en:Tribe of Rushing Waterfr:Tribu de l'Eau Vivefi:Kuohuvan Veden Heimoru:Клан Падающей Воды Kategorie:Clanähnliche Gruppen Kategorie:Artikel des Monats